


Support

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other boys find out about Zayn and Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by request on my tumblr.

            They hadn’t really planned to come out as a couple any time soon.  They were going to keep hiding it for a while longer before telling the other boys, as they didn’t want it to be ‘found out’, they wanted it to be a surprise announcement at the right time.

            They were beyond careful with their relationship- they never sat near each other when they weren’t alone, and they _never_ kissed until they were completely and utterly alone with no chance of someone stumbling in unannounced.  Well. They started out careful.

            It started getting tiring to hide their relationship after a few months. They weren’t ready for the boys to know, but they were just tired of hiding it.  So they got a little more relaxed- they would sit near each other, kiss when they were alone and felt like it, and they stopped really thinking about hiding it.  They didn’t kiss in public, of course. But they would find a lot more opportunities- closets, empty dressing rooms…

            They were almost caught when they were in Harry’s room at his and Louis’ flat.  Harry and Zayn were kissing- quite innocently, really- and Louis knocked on the door, announcing that he was coming in with some tea.

            Harry leapt up and slammed the slowly-opening door back to fully closed as Zayn threw himself under the bed.  Once Zayn was completely hidden, Harry opened the door, apologizing and claiming that he’d tripped.

            Louis stayed for a while, drinking tea with Harry and talking, as they tended to do fairly often.  They also tended to end up sleeping in Harry’s bed after their tea-and-talk sessions, but Harry managed to drag a sleepy Louis Tomlinson back to his own room for the night.

            They laughed about it later, Harry finding great amusement in the idea of Zayn lying under a bed for two hours.

            The incident spurred them to be careful again for a few weeks, but as that time of carefulness wound down; it got progressively more and more daring.

            They would duck into alcoves that didn’t even have doors, they would kiss in the main room of Harry’s flat…so when they were caught red-handed (or red-mouthed, really) they weren’t all that shocked.

            They’d been kissing fairly intensely in the backstage area after a concert- they’d found a bizarre little enclave with broken amps stored in it, and when the boys stumbled across them, they were both half-undressed with their hair completely messed up and their lips reddened and swollen.

            Liam was the one who cleared his throat loudly to get them to leap apart, and they turned towards the other three boys sheepishly. There was a long, awkward silence before Niall finally broke it.

            “Are you together?”

            Harry nodded.

            “Congratulations,” Liam said, his serious face breaking into a smile. “I was afraid for a minute there that we’d stumbled into some awkward first-kiss-turned-hormone-explosion thing.”

            Zayn shrugged.

            “How long has this been going on?” Louis asked.

            “Six months,” Zayn said. “Do you remember that time that you brought Harry tea and he slammed the door shut before letting you in?”

            Louis nodded confusedly.

            “I was hiding under the bed.”

            Niall laughed. “Slick!”

            “Are you planning on going public?” Liam asked.

            Harry and Zayn glanced at each other. “We haven’t decided.”

            “Do you need us to help hide it, then?” Niall asked. “Because we’re pretty good at hiding things, aren’t we?”

            Louis laughed. “Just don’t tell management, they’re no help.”

            “They think they are,” Liam said.

            “Yeah, I’m not really up for having a beard,” Harry said. “So I guess we do need your help to hide it from management and the general public.”

            “I love when we have a secret to hide!” Louis exclaimed. “It’s so fun!”  
            “Was having to fake date Eleanor fun for you?” Zayn asked, crossing his arms.

            Louis made a face. “No.  I mean hiding secrets from management. Management’s way of hiding secrets is miserable.”

            “So you guys aren’t bothered by this?” Harry asked worriedly. “We were afraid you would be.”

            “Is that why you didn’t tell us?” Liam asked, smiling. “Of course we’re not bothered.”

            “I think it’s awesome, actually,” Niall said. “You two have always seemed like you’d make a good couple.”

            Zayn smiled happily. “I guess we do.”


End file.
